


My lovestory

by Fandomphile



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Compition, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Jealousy, Just read, London, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Romance, everything else is a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomphile/pseuds/Fandomphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Frey is new in London trying to have a successfull career but she didn't expect to meet the one and only Tom <br/>Hiddleston. They develop deep feelings for each other but fate doesn't want anything to happen between them yet. Will they ever have a real Happy End?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Folks, so this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it but please remember that my mother tongue isn't english so I hope you can forgive me any mistakes. Enjoy xx

"Guten Morgen liebe Fantasy-Hörer.....", my radio started and I got out of my bed into the bathroom. This was my last day here in Germany and my whole stuff was already in my new flat in London. I was really excited to move there because I got an internship at a famous company. But I was also a bit sad because I had to leave my family and friends. A fresh start was everything I needed also because of this failed relationship which really broke me. Minutes later I was ready to leave and turned around one last time to look at empty apartment. While driving to the airport I wondered whether I would find some friends in the new country. A couple hours later I was standing in my completely empty, new flat with just my suitcases. It was quite loud outside because I lived near the center of London. Of course I didn't have to pay the whole rent because it just would have been way to expensive for me. The company gave me some money to settle here and I'm going to get a nice amount of money every month. Thank god I studied in a good German university. While I was unpacking my stuff I called my mom to tell her I'm okay, the flight was good and something like that. Almost done, I got hungry and because there was nothing in my fridge, I grabbed my green coat and my purse heading to the elevator. Stepping out of the house it was really cold but also beautiful because the flowers began to grow under the snow. Searching for "grocery store" in my phone I found a supermarket down the street and I started walking. It was a nice evening and I really enjoy walking a bit. The grocery store wasn't very big, but it had everything I needed. Standing in front of the candy shelves someone whispered behind me: "You should buy some pudding. After every dinner you have to eat a good dessert." What he said and how he said it confused me. His voice was deep and sexy and his accent made it even better. I told myself to keep calm and turn around. The man was more than handsome. I looked at his eyes what seemed like forever. Blue or green, I couldn't tell. "I...I...uhm...", I didn't know what to answer, so I just smiled at him. We looked at each other until suddenly his phone rang; he winked at me and left. I was dizzy for the next seconds and thought about what just happened. English man are weird, rather good-looking though. I just remembered how silly I must have looked staring at him like an idiot. Yeah, great first impression, Zoe. I bought my stuff and headed home still thinking about this beautiful stranger.   
Within a week my flat was complete and I started working. I had so much fun and also made some friends. My project partner Ray and I were sort of best friends now because on my welcome party I introduced him to my neighbor and they're dating now. I also told him about the strange man I met on my first day in London and he said if he's my destiny I'll meet him again but I actually didn't believe in destiny. After a long day at work I went for walk and searched for a nice restaurant. At a park about 10 minutes away from my flat I saw a cute little pizzeria. I sat at a table in front of a big window and ordered a tomato soup. Looking through the other people I stopped at couple on the other side of the restaurant. ‘Oh my god’. It was the strange man from the grocery store. He saw me in the exact moment I saw him. First he looked slightly confused but then he smiled and talked to the woman at his table. She nodded and smiled bit as soon as he stood up and walked towards me her look changed to annoyed. "Hi! In never thought I'd see you again. But I hope you at least bought some pudding! Ehehehe.", his laugh was weird but infectious and I had to smile as well. My mind screamed: Say something! I answered shyly: "Actually I did." I smiled. "But hey, I really don't want to keep you from your date!" He looked back to the other woman who seemed to be a bit jealous. "Oh your right, maybe you could give me your phone number, I really like to get to know you!" It was rather hard to concentrate and listen to what he says and don't get lost in his eyes. I was confused. Why would he like to get to know me when he's on a date? I nodded though, wrote my number on a napkin and gave it to him. "Here you go!", I grinned. "Thanks Darling. So, see you someday!", he turned around and went back to his table. The woman talked to him angrily and I couldn't do anything else but chuckle. I ate my tomato soup and went home. It was quite fresh outside so I decided to stop at Starbucks for a coffee. While standing in the queue my mobile quivered. A message from the strange man.  
By the way, I've never told you my name. I'm Tom :-)  
I chuckled. I wanted to write back but some guy behind me cleared his throat and I looked up. "One vanilla latte macchiato, please." While my coffee was made I wrote back.  
I'm Zoe. But I hope you don't text with me while you're still on your date. That's not very polite! ;)  
I got my coffee and headed home. Since it was already dark outside I lighted some candles up and cuddled myself with my coffee in my bed and started reading "Romeo and Juliet". Although I now it is very cliché I love it.   
Since I was really concentrated I didn't noticed my phone rang. I got up and searched nervously for my phone. Who would call me this late? "Hey Darling!", Tom greeted me smoothly. "Hello Tom.", I smiled. "Before you ask, no, I'm not on a date right now.”, he chuckled, “I was sitting in my flat, drinking tea and didn't know what to do, so I thought why not call you. I hope I didn’t interrupt you doing something important?", he asked slightly nervous. I laughed. "Not at all, I was just reading. But I'm almost done. Do you have any recommendations?" He thought about it for a second. "I really like Shakespeare, my favorite play is Othello. But you also have to read Hamlet, it’s great to watch the play afterwards.", he answered. "Interesting.”, I replied. “Right now I'm reading Romeo and Juliet. But you may have noticed that I have an accent and Shakespeare is tough stuff for someone whose mother tongue isn't English." He sounded surprised. "Yes, I heard an accent, although I thought you're from Chicago or somewhere else in the US. Ehehe." I giggled childishly. "I'll take that as a compliment. uhm...but now I really have to ask, isn't it something like cheating, getting to know other woman while you dating someone?", I didn’t wanted to but in the end I might have sounded a little sad. He answered immediately: "Actually you're right but that wasn't a real date. Vanessa is the cousin of my Publicist and it kind of was a blind date. She isn’t the type of woman I really like though." I sighed in relief. "Oh okay...uhm wait, you have a publicist? Are you an actor or something?" He chuckled: "Yes I am. It's quite refreshing you don't know me actually, so I know you don't just like me because of my fame!" I wanted to tease him a little: "Why do you think I like you?" "Let's just say I can sort of read people.", he laughed. We talked for at least 2 hours about random nonsense, about his movies and Shakespeare until I yawned. "Tom? I think I need to go to bed, I have to work tomorrow." "Oh I’m sorry, I prevent you from sleeping! Dream sweet, Darling! I'll write you tomorrow." Then he disconnected.  
I charged my phone and went to the bathroom. I couldn't sleep very much that night just thinking of Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. xx

The next day my alarm clock woke me up and I got ready in the bathroom. Today Ray and I had a meeting with some men from a movie production because we had to organize an after party. I changed into a black dress with a beige blazer, and put my hair into a lazy bun. After I grabbed my bag and my coat, I hailed a cab and drove to work. Ray waited for me in front of the building. He hugged me and kissed my cheeks: "Hey sweetie! The producers are already here and getting some coffee, let's go inside and say hello." I smiled: "I hope they're in a good mood. This is such a big project and the boss said something about a reward!" We got inside and greeted the two men who were sitting in the lounge. The smaller guy shook my hand first: "So glad to finally meet you, Ms. Frey. I've already heard many good things about you!" I blushed: "Thank you so much and please call me Zoe, Mr. McAllen." "Only if you call me Joe!", he winked. Then the other guy, a very tall black haired, green eyed man, shook my hand as well. He was really handsome and we greeted each other. We went to my office and talked about the after party.   
At 6 o'clock pm I said goodbye and went home. On the other side of my street I found a cute Indian takeaway and bought some food. My mouth completely filled with rice my phone rang. "Hello?", I tried to say, half of the rice falling out of my mouth. "Hi Darling! It's Tom." A deep soothing voice said. I smiled. "Hey Tom. Sorry I couldn't speak properly but I'm having dinner right now." He chuckled: "Sorry for interrupting you. Shall I call you later?" "No, I'm just finished and I'd like to have some company." He answered: "Glad to hear! How was your day?" I sighed: "Exhausting, but I had fun! What about you? Are you filming anything right now?" "Not yet. In two weeks I'm flying to America and start filming Thor. Have you heard of it? I'm part of the main cast. Ehehehe." I heard of it kindergarten so I asked: "This norse mythology? That sounds like a big movie, I bet you're really famous after it!" He laughed: "I don't know, maybe. But enough of me I want to get to know you like I said yesterday!" I didn't know what to say. "Mhm, I'm not very interesting. But okay. My name is Zoe Frey, I'm 26 years old, and before I moved here I lived in a little city in Germany. I won't tell you more for now." I grinned. "That's enough. Ehehe.", he answered amused.   
We talked again for some time and I somehow felt like I've already known him for ages. We agreed to meet tomorrow evening to go jogging together. Then I went to bed, excited for tomorrow. After work next day I almost ran home and changed into some comfortable yoga pants a top and a jacket. I stretched a little and began jogging to a little park he told me to go. I was a little early so I sat on a bench and started to sunbathe a bit.  
Tom's POV  
I was very nervous, but I had no idea why. Flirting with women was something I actually was quite good at. This girl, Zoe, was different. So natural and childish but still sexy. I looked at the clock. 4.20 pm. Shit, in 10 minutes I'll meet her at the park. I changed into running clothes and stretched myself. Some minutes later I was the gate in front of the park and looked out for her. There she was. Sitting on bench, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her wonderful brown eyes. When she noticed me, standing there like an idiot, she smiled and stood up walking towards me. Wow. He figure was so perfect, not to skinny and perfectly formed curves. I hadn't noticed my jaw falling down until she said: "Why are you looking so amazed. I'm really not that beautiful." I pulled myself together and answered: "Uhm actually you are. You look stunning darling. Oh goodness, I forgot to say hello, I'm sorry. Hi!" I hoped instantly she didn't think I was a prick and smiled at her weakly. To my amazement she blushed and thanked me shyly. We started to jog around a little lake and talked. I could hardly concentrate. Every time she smiled or laughed I had to look at her mouth. Her white teeth, these cute dimples on her cheeks, her full lips....how would it feel kissing them? Stop it. Listen to what she's saying. "....and now Ray and I are planning their after party!", her story ended. Say something! Anything! "That's impressive, maybe I know some of the actors in this movie, that means I could come to the party as well." I laughed nervously, hoping she finds it good. "I'd love to see you there", she smiled. Thank god. Why am I this uncertain talking with her? Our run ended in front of her house. "Yeah so, here I live. I really had fun today...see you then”!, she gave me a kiss on my cheek, followed by an uncomfortable silence. She wanted to turn around but I held her back. I looked directly into her eyes and asked: "I agree. It was very nice today and I'd like to spend some more time with you if you want to." She blushed but then grinned: "Are you hungry? I'll cook something for us. Come to my flat at 8 o'clock" She turned around and disappeared behind the big door. Her sudden self-confidence surprised me and it took me some time to head home. I took a shower and searched desperately for a nice outfit which had to look casual but attracting. I decided to wear dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. It was 7.56pm and I stood in front of her house. Get your shit together, Tom. It's just a nice evening with two friends having dinner. Which is made by the most beautiful human being.....Zoe.  
Zoe's POV  
"Great job, Zoe, Tom is going to be here in 1 hour and I'm sweaty, my hair is a mess and I don't have any idea what to cook.", I thought. First I showered quickly, then I ran through my flat searching for nice clothes. I decided to wear a dark red dress and a glittering necklace. I dried my curly hair and put some make up. 15 minutes left. Great, what now? I desperately searched for groceries in my fridge, but after I hadn't found anything I called the pizza service. I cleaned up the living room until the doorbell rang, I opened the door and hugged Tom. "Hey Zoe, I hope I'm not too early!" I smiled. "Of course not. But I have to admit that I've been a bit rash because I forgot to buy groceries. I ordered some pizza if it's ok?", I chuckled. "I love pizza!" He grinned and got in. Looking around in my flat he said: "You have a really nice home. And this big bookshelf is amazing." He pulled some books out, mostly Shakespeare and Mark Twain. He looked at me: "You are reading Shakespeare as well? That's impressive. I don't know many people who do." I blushed and looked to the floor. "You are an amazing woman, Zoe." He now was standing in front of me and I could feel is breath. I raised my head and saw his eyes. This beautiful color I couldn't describe. He looked at my lips and we got closer to each other. *RINGRING* The doorbell rang. "Probably our pizza", I thought. "Uhm...sorry, I have to open.", I apologized and went to the door paying the pizza boy. "That smells delicious!", Tom shouted. I was a little nervous going back to him after what almost happened. My feels were so confused and I was not sure what our friendship turns out to be. "Do you like salami pizza? I didn't know what to order.", I asked him, he now sat in the dining room. "Yes, of course! Shall I give you some money? You didn't have to pay it all by yourself!" I shook my head: "No, no, no, you're my guest!" We ate, talked and laughed together. The almost kiss was not mentioned again but I didn't know whether it made me happy or sad. He left at 11 o'clock and I cleaned everything up. The next day I went to work and Ray asked me whether I'd like to come to his boyfriend's, actually my neighbor’s flat, and we have dinner together. Of course I said yes and also bought a bottle of wine as a little present. At 7 o'clock pm I knocked on his door and my neighbor Adam opened. "Zoe, nice to see you! What a beauty you are. Get in, it's cold outside!", he embraced me. I smiled. "Thanks Adam! Look, I’ve got something for you!" He took the wine and put it in the kitchen. "Thanks Zoe! Make yourself comfortable, Ray is going to be here in a minute. I just have to look after our dinner! I hope you like Risotto with vegetables?" "Yeah I do! It's best with parmesan!", I beamed. "Of course I put parmesan in it too.", he rejoiced. I giggled and looked at the fashion magazines on the table until the doorbell rang again and I opened to see Ray. He hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "Hello Sweetie! How are you?", he asked me. "Fine, thanks! But I have a lot to tell you!" He answered: "Now I'm excited but we can talk about everything later at dinner!" He walked to the kitchen. "Hey darling, may I help you?" He gave Adam a kiss and started to lay the table. "Hi sweetheart! Dinner is almost done. Zoe, please take a seat, you want drink something?" "A glass of wine, please." Adam served the food and we had a little small talk. Then Ray said to me: "I just remembered you wanted to tell me something! Is it about the beautiful stranger you met last week?" I giggled: "Yes and he has a name now. Tom and I went jogging together and yesterday I ordered a pizza and we talked the whole evening. But the most important thing is that we almost kissed, but we were interrupted." Adam and Ray both listened to me concentrated. Adam who was told by Ray about my beautiful stranger encounter at the groceries store asked: "Was it accidentally or do you both wanted to? And do you fancy him and does he fancy you? Have you talked about the almost kiss?" Ray kicked his elbow into Adam's ribs. "Don't ask so many questions. Look at her, she almost has an emotional breakdown." I bit my bottom lip. "Mhm I don't know whether he likes me that way. I don't even know whether I like him that way. But what I know is that I don't want to have a relationship right now. It is really hard to get over the last one and now I have big trust issues because he had betrayed me." They both stroked my arm. "Oh I'm so sorry, Zoe.", Adam murmured, Ray nodded. We talked for a while, not about relationships though. I went home and just before I went to bed my phone quivered.  
I talked to my publicist. We will see each other on Saturday on the after party you are organizing if it's ok. Good night and sorry if I woke you up. Tom xx  
My heart jumped a little and I wrote back immediately.  
No problem, I was still awake. I'm glad you can come! See you in two days then! Sleep well, Zoe xx  
Of course he was the man who appeared in my dreams that night. But I was not sure if that's good or not because I wasn't ready for a new relationship. I didn't want to get my heart broken again. Tom was different though. The next day I was very busy organizing the last things for the after party and I bought a new dress. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. Strapless and very long, the bottom of the dress pooled near my ankles. The fabric was radiant white silk and it was bow tied loosely around the waist. Two hours before the guest were supposed to arrive I changed into my dress and put my hair up letting some curls frame my face. A little eyeliner, mascara and powder. Ready.   
At the event Ray and I checked up on everything before we told the security guards to let the people in. "Music on, dim the light.", I whispered into my headset while Ray went to the kitchen checking the food. A stream of people came in and it got loud very quickly. I talked to a few people some praising Ray's and my work. I walked to the bar and allowed myself to have a little drink. "One martini on ice, please", I ordered. I took my drink and turned around looking at the people. I noticed a tall man in a three piece talking to Ray on the other side of the hall. I wondered what they were talking about until Ray looked around and pointed at me. The man turned around and I realized it was Tom. He looked stunning in his tuxedo. I smiled and waved to let him know where I am. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened what made me blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for the bad language. xx

Tom's POV   
After I greeted some friends on the after party Zoe organized I asked her partner Ray where she was. "I don't know; she was talking to our employer before she went to the bar...and ah look she's still there!" He pointed to the bar. I turned around but I didn't see her until she waved. I couldn't believe my eyes. In this beautiful dress you could see her perfectly formed curves and her long legs. Her curls framing her flawless face. She smiled at me and I had to remind me to shut my mouth again and start moving towards her. "Hi", was the only thing I could say. "Hey Tom! You look very handsome! Are you enjoying yourself?", she asked me and I just had to smile. "Yes, I do and thank you, darling. But I think all eyes are focused on you tonight! You look stunning." She blushed and looked to the floor. She was just so cute. "Do you want anything to drink? It's on me tonight!", she cheered. I answered: "Yeah, why not. A scotch. Single malt, please!" She ordered my drink and we went to a quiet corner.   
After a few drinks I wasn't very shy anymore and started to whisper into her ear instead of talking normally. "You really look amazing tonight.", I murmured. She blushed and leaned over to me her lips hovering over mine. "Maybe it's the alcohol but I want to kiss you." she said looking into my eyes. I didn't answer and pressed my lips onto hers. It was so passionate, the way her lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. But then she pulled away. I felt sad and was hurt because I thought she enjoyed as much as I did. I asked her: "Is everything alright? Have I been too rude or something?" With tears in her eyes she then said to me: "Tom, I'm so sorry. I really like you, but I'm not ready for something this serious. Let's just stay friends and see what will happen." Her words felt like a truck driving over my heart. "I won't force you into something. If it makes you happy when we remain friends then I try to be the best friend you have had." I answered, forcing a weak smile on my face. "Thank you, Tom.....I think I should go now. I hope you liked the party though." She gave me kiss on my cheek and left. It took me a while to realize what just happened. The amazing kiss, then her snub...I took a cab home just thinking about her.  
Zoe's POV  
I walked out of the big hall and as soon as I was alone I started to cry. I had a strong feeling for Tom but this was going too fast and I was still heartbroken. He seemed to be a nice, gentle, charming guy but I just couldn't trust him that quick. I got home and undressed myself.   
We didn't talk very much the next week and I was quite busy because the movie producers from the last after party wanted us to plan their movie premiere. One day when Ray and I wanted to go to eat something the taller man from the two movie producers whose name was Jackson I think asked me: "Hello Zoe. Today we just have to work until 5 o'clock and I wanted to know whether you'd like to go out with me. I mean we could talk about the premiere and we could get to know each other a little better. What do you say?" He gave me a questioning look. First I wanted to say no because I didn't want to hurt Tom by going out with someone else. Besides I told him I'm not ready for a relationship. But then I realized that flirting with him could help our company to get a few more jobs. So I answered: "Yes, I'd like to go out with you, and we could discuss some organizing issues." But I swore myself that nothing will happen between us and I just wanted to talk about my work. "Great, uhm...where shall i pick you up and when?" I wrote my address on a sheet of paper and gave it to him: "7 o'clock. See you!" I smiled and walked away, maybe a bit too fast but I had a bad conscience because somehow I took advantage of him. I tried not to think about it and called Ray to tell him I couldn't eat with him tonight. I went home and took a shower. My dress was navy blue with a bow tie at the back and a cute white collar.   
At 7 o'clock someone knocked on my door, I grabbed my purse and opened. "Hey Zoe, you look very beautiful tonight. Shall we go?", Jackson spoke to me. I nodded. I could tell he was nervous because he mumbled and talked very fast. I was kind of flattered although I still feel bad using him for a good business relationship. We drove to a cute Chinese restaurant and I remembered that Tom lived near this street. But I didn't want to think about him that night. We ordered our food and had some small talk. "So Jackson, what is your movie about? I'm organizing the premiere and never asked you about the film." I chuckled. "You know Marvel, don't you?", he asked me. "The comics?", I said questioning. "Yes, they also make movies out of their comics and the premiere is for the newest movie Thor." I almost choked on the wine I was drinking. Thor? Tom told me he was part of the main cast of Thor. That meant I would see him at the premiere in two weeks. "Is everything alright?", he looked at me concerned. "Uhm yes, yes. It's just a friend of mine is starring in this movie and I just haven't talked to him in a while.", I admitted. "What's his name? I think I've met every one of the cast.", He said. "Tom. I think he play's Loki." He answered immediately: "Yeah, I know Tom. He is funny and very intelligent. I think he's perfect for the role of the god of mischief." He laughed, it sounded cute but it just wasn't Tom's laugh. Then our food came and we ate in comfortable silence. We talked a little, about the movie, the city, since I'm new here he asked me what I've visited so far. While Jackson waved at the waitress so we could pay a tall man entered the restaurant. He turned around and I recognized Tom. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it.", I thought. I recently told him I don't want to be in a relationship and now I was sitting in a restaurant with a handsome man in front of me. Damn it. He looked at me. First confused, then he smiled until he saw Jackson. His expressions told me was really angry and also hurt. I stood up but he walked, almost ran to the exit. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you to explain why. I'm so sorry.", I hugged Jackson and ran after Tom. He already was at the end of the block and I screamed: "Tom, wait, please. I can explain it to you. Tom!" But he didn't turn around. I was almost behind him but then he suddenly stopped. I walked around him to face him, tears in his eyes. "Tom, I wasn't..." He interrupted me: "Let me talk, Zoe....I don't know why this guy deserves to go out with you and I don't, but what really hurt me was that you just didn't tell me the truth. Instead you lied to me saying you don't want a relationship. Maybe you didn't get it but I really, really like you and I wanted to try to be friends with you but now I'm just disappointed. Goodbye Zoe." I stopped him from going away by grabbing his arm. I looked directly into his eyes which were full of hurt and anger. I started: "Tom, first I'm so sorry but you have to believe me that this wasn't a date. Ok, maybe it was although I just did it to help my company because he is one of our customers. It was the truth when I said I'm not ready for a relationship. Please trust me." My voice cracked at the end. He waited and it almost felt like torture but then said: "I believe you.", he then walked away. I was really confused now but full of hope that I just saved our friendship. I went home and looked at my phone. Three new messages and two missed calls from Jackson. Oh shit, I forgot him totally. I called him back and explained I saw a friend and had to clear some things but don't want to talk about it. He said no problem and I disconnected falling into my bed.   
The next day I didn't want to go to work because I had to see Jackson and after Tom entered the restaurant yesterday my date hadn't ended very well. Ray greeted me: "Hey sweetie, what happened? You don't look very sane. Is everything alright?" I sighed: "Not really. I had a date yesterday and it was quite good but I feel guilty and embarrassed because in the end it ended up as quite a mess." He looked at me confused: "What? A date? With Tom? Why guilty? You have to tell me everything!" I looked around me to assure myself no one was listening. "No, not Tom. Our partner Jackson Sherman asked me out on a date and I wanted to improve our relationship to his company so I said yes. It was a nice evening but my thoughts only centered around Tom and it felt like I'm taking advantage of Jackson. Before he paid the bill a man came into the restaurant. It was Tom and he saw me sitting there with another man...", I explained how he got angry and how I tried to explain it to him. Ray nodded all the time stroking my hand. Suddenly he shushed me and I noticed Jackson and Joe were behind me. My cheeks changed to pink. Joe shook our hands and greeted us with his southern accent. I looked at Jackson and murmured: "Hey. Uhm...I'm sorry I ran away yesterday but..." He interrupted me: "I've already told you last night it doesn't bother me. Actually I would really like to go out with you again, I had fun last night. And I wanted to ask you whether you want to accompany me at the Thor premiere…As my date." My jaw dropped. Oh no. I thought about it what felt like ages. "Jackson listen. I really like you but just as a friend. You are really handsome and a great man but I want to avoid any kind of boyfriends and relationships right now. I'm so sorry." I felt so uncomfortable that I just left and went to my office.   
At home I took a bath to forget everything around me just focusing on my book. Suddenly my phone rang and I dried my hands to answer it hoping it wasn’t Jackson. "Hello?", I asked. "Good Evening, Darling", the smooth voice of Tom answered. "Hey Tom, how are you?", I had to smile because I really missed talking to him. "I'm fine, just a little busy. What about you? I hope you have time or shall I call you again later?", he mumbled and I was happy he didn’t mention last night. "No, no, I'm free...I mean, I have time.", I giggled nervously. "Great. But the actual purpose of calling you was I wanted to ask you something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :-)

Tom's POV  
We didn't talk very much the last week. I was still mad at her for going on a date with this prick but I didn't want to show her how jealous I am. The Thor premiere was very soon so I gathered all my courage and called her. After nonsense small talk I asked her nervously: "Would you like to be my date at the Thor premiere?" Then it was quiet. I was afraid she had disconnected. "Zoe? Zoe, are you still there?" She hesitated but answered then: "Oh sorry. Yes, Of course I'm still here. Uhm...I don't know. What is when the paparazzi are asking me things about me or our relationship? Going there together may not be good for our friendship." She sounded sad at the last words. I didn't like to see her being sad but I also wanted to be more than a friend so bad. "We just go there together, as friends. Come on, it'll be fun. Please Zoe, for me." I begged her. I could tell she was smiling now: "Okay. But only because it's you." I heard some water splashing and asked her what she was doing. "I'm taking a bath and just dropped the soap.", she giggled. What did she just say? She. is. taking. a. bath. That means she is talking to me almost naked. Stop it. Stop thinking about her naked. About her perfect curves, her long legs. Stop it. I forgot she was on the phone and choked. "Oh uhm sorry uhm I should...go now. I have some appointments tonight. So, I'll call you again and tell you when to get ready for the premiere. Goodbye!" I disconnected getting red like a tomato. I hoped she hadn't notice how distracted I was because of thinking of her naked. The rest of the evening was filled with interviews but the only thing my thoughts centered around was Zoe.  
Zoe's POV  
He hung up so fast I actually didn't know what happened. After thinking about what we talked at the end I realized that I said I'm taking a bath. That must have sound slutty because I was talking to him on the phone while I'm lying naked in hot water. Crap. But more important is that he asked me to be his date at the premiere. I didn't know whether to be either extremely happy or not. Then I remembered I hadn't got any beautiful dresses for such a big event. I planned to go shopping tomorrow maybe Ray wants to help me. I took a shower and went to bed, afraid I had to see Jackson tomorrow. I had still a bad conscience and didn't know how to act when I'm around him.   
The next morning Ray who stayed at Adam's last night and I went to Starbucks and I bought a coffee and a blueberry muffin. "Ray, would you like to go shopping with me this evening? Tom asked me to accompany him at the Thor premiere and I need a dress urgently.", I pleaded him. His eyes widened: "You're going to the premiere with Tom? Oh sweetie that's wonderful! I actually wanted to go to the movies with Adam but we can go there on Sunday, I'd love to help you find a dress!" I frowned. "Oh no, please, I don't want to keep you away from you boyfriend. Really, I can go by myself." He shook his head: "No. This is very important to you. I'll just call Adam, maybe he wants to come with us." We arrived at our office and he grabbed his phone and called him. While he was talking on the phone Jackson walked up to me. Shit. "Good morning, Zoe.", he greeted me coldly. "Hey Jackson.", I murmured looking to my feet. Then he began talking quietly: "Listen, I'm not angry just disappointed because I really like you. But if it's just me who feels like this I'll leave you alone." He turned around and left. I didn't know what to do so I just began working but I still felt a little guilty. At 5 o'clock Ray stood in front of my desk and said: "Get up we have to go shopping. I have so many ideas where we can buy a beautiful dress! Come on!" I sighed and turned off my computer. "Okay, let's go!" The first tree shops were way too expensive for me, so I was happy that the next shop had some dresses I could afford. The second one I tried on fit so good I just had to buy it. Long and black, my breasts looked bigger and you could see my back. It was perfect. Ray had tears in his eyes: "Wow! You look so pretty! Everyone will look at you!" "Thank you so much, Ray." We left the shop and I really was looking forward to the premiere now. I cooked myself something to eat and went to bed dreaming about how Tom will react when he sees me in the dress.  
I woke up the next morning and was so excited I wasn't able to eat anything. I got into the shower and texted Tom to know when he would come and get me.  
Hey Tom! I just wanted when I have to be ready. Really nervous because of tonight :-) xx  
Good Morning, Zoe! I'll get you at 6 o'clock and you don't need to be nervous, I'm with you all the time and trust me, it'll be fun! Tom xxx  
I read his text over and over again. Three kisses. This is the boyfriend-girlfriend-texting style, isn't it? I tried not to beat my brains out about it and worked a little on my laptop. At 5 o'clock I started drying my hair and I put some makeup on. Liquid eyeliner and red lipstick. My favorite. I pinned up my blond curls some of them framing my face. I looked in the mirror and surprisingly I liked how I looked, very presentable. I put my dress on and my black Louboutins which I got as a present from my dad when I graduated. As soon as the clock said 6 o'clock the doorbell rang and I grabbed my clutch. Before I opened the door I looked through the window and saw Tom standing in front of a black car. His suit fit him perfectly.  
Tom's POV  
After I rang I walked back to the car and waited until she opened the door. I heard footsteps and I hold my breath. There she stood in her amazing dress, not as stunning as she though. Her legs seemed endlessly long and her breasts looked fantastic. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw her face. Dark eyes, full red lips, her beautiful curls. I thought I’d never seen anyone that beautiful. She smiled with her snow-white teeth. "Hey Tom" I had to remind myself to say something but the only thing I could formulate was: "Hi…Zoe." I opened the door of the car I was leaning at and I could catch a glimpse of her beautiful bum. Wow, does she have any flaws? I took a seat beside her and told the driver where to go. "I never really had time to see London at night! It's wonderful!" She looked through the window in amazement. I just stared at her. But then I remembered what we talked about and told myself to stop thinking about her that way. "You're so quiet tonight, is everything all right?", her words startled me out of my thinking. “Oh, sorry. Yes everything's okay. I'm just a bit exhausted." I lied. "Are you ready to face the paparazzi? We're almost there!" She nodded and I smiled.   
The car stopped and I walked around the car to open her door. "Always a gentleman", she chuckled and I smirked. She got out of the car and I linked arms with her. "Ready?", I whispered in her ear, getting goose bumps as we approached. She looked up into my eyes, I shivered, and she nodded enthusiastically. We walked down the red carpet and I gave some interviews. One girl from the Sun asked me whether Zoe is my girlfriend. "No, she's a very good friend of mine and organized the After show-party of Thor." 'But actually I love her and want to be her boyfriend', was what I wanted to say. I smiled at her.

 

Zoe's POV  
He looked at me smiling after he said I'm a good friend of his. My heart shattered. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship and that's true, so why was this bothering me? I tried not to think about and we walked further. I found the movie great because it was funny, but also serious, romantic and there was also some action. Every time I noticed that Tom was looking at me I blushed. ‘I'm really not that beautiful.’, I thought wondering why he is so fascinated by me. After the film ended we headed to the location where the After show-party was. The main cast was already here and I was really nervous to meet them hoping they would like me.   
I talked to everyone laughing together and I was silently screeching because I just met some of my favorite actors. Tom took me to the bar and we ordered a drink. "They like you.", Tom whispered into my ear and my cheeks flushed. The barkeeper handed us our drinks and we went to a quiet corner to talk a bit. I think I was a bit tipsy because I had to giggle every time Tom said something. "Maybe you should stop drinking now.", he stated a worried look on his face. "But we have to celebrate your successful movie! It was great, you have every right to lose control tonight.", I grinned at him. He hesitated but then he ordered another drink and chuckled: "You're right. Let's celebrate!" We then went to the dance floor and danced at least 2 hours until we were too exhausted to move our feet. We walked to a bench and I admired how good he looked with his shirt opened and all sweaty, maybe I just drank too much but couldn't control myself and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him. Deep in my heart I knew I shouldn’t have done that but in that exact moment I didn’t think about it another time. 

 

Tom's POV  
She pressed her soft lips onto mine, it felt incredible and passionate. She tasted like heaven and I never wanted to let her go again. I didn't know why she kissed me but I know she was drunk and couldn't think properly anymore. After enjoying the kiss a few more seconds I forced myself to stop. She looked at me, her eyes full of hurt and sadness. I had to explain: "You told me you're not ready for a relationship and you just drank too much to decide what's good for you and what not. I don't want you to regret this when you're sober again." Tears formed in my eyes because it hurt so much telling her that because actually I wanted to do the opposite. Kissing her until I couldn't breathe anymore. But she will regret it, so I had to do what's best for her. A tear rolled over her cheek and she whispered: "I should go home now." She wanted to go but I grabbed her to make her look at me."But at least let me take you home.", I answered and she nodded. We walked to the exit and my driver took us to her flat. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, darling." She smiled weakly and turned around. At home I hoped that the kiss won't destroy our friendship again. Maybe she got a hangover and forgot it totally but a small part of me wanted her to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked or didn't like. And just to warn you I don't hate tumblr or the people using it (I run a blog myself) It's for the drama haha don't take it serious. Enjoy xx

Zoe's POV  
The first thing that came to my mind after I woke up was "Damn my head hurts". I definitely drank too much yesterday, I couldn't remember anything what happened after we watched the movie. I texted Tom to see whether he couldn't remember last night either.

Good morning :-) I just woke up having an awful hangover. I can't remember anything. I hope we had fun though. Thank you for taking me with you! Zoe xx

Hey Darling. I didn't drink as much as you and still remember the most. It was a great night. Hope I see you soon! Tom xx

I smiled; at least someone had a little control last night. After swallowing an aspirin I got into the shower and made myself pancakes for breakfast. I opened my laptop to check my emails when I saw photos from the Thor premiere at the news site. I wanted to have a look and scrolled through the photos. Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Anthony Hopkins and then. Tom and I. Both smiling and arms around our waists. We looked like a couple. A very cute couple. ‘No, stop thinking about that.’, I had to remind myself. I watched some interviews and somehow got on a site called Tumblr. I got really scared what some people wrote beneath the pictures of Tom and me. "Who is this fucking slut?" "She's so ugly" "When this is his girlfriend I'm gonna kill her" I closed my laptop afraid of what else they could have written. I didn't know what to do. ‘Shall I call Tom and tell him or maybe not.’, I questioned myself. I went out for a run to clear my head and get some fresh air.  
'This is just normal for fans', I thought, 'they are going to leave me alone as soon as they find out I'm not his girlfriend. At least I hope so'. I suddenly realized I was at the park in which Tom and I jogged together and I decided to relax on a bench letting the sunlight calm me a little. The weather changed soon and the cold wind forced me to run back.  
Home again I called Ray asking him whether we got work to do. He told me a little company wanted us to organize their Christmas party and of course he agreed. ‘That's good, the work will keep me away from the internet and scary stuff some girls wrote.  
The next day I got up very early and went to work immediately knowing this would be a long day. On my way to my office my phone quivered and I smiled when I saw that I had received a cute text from Tom.

Good Morning Darling. I hope I didn't wake you up. I have to catch my flight to New York now but I'll call you as soon as I am there. When I'm back again we have to do something together, I already miss you! Have a lovely day. Tom xx

No problem, I’m already off to work. I didn't know you fly to New York! Maybe you've told it me at the premiere and i forgot it, sorry! I hope you have a nice flight, See you soon. Zoe xx

My week was full of appointments and I didn’t have time to think about Tom or this Tumblr thing. On Saturday evening he called me: "Hello Zoe, Darling", he chimed and I giggled silently not knowing how many times he called me ‘darling’ now. "Hey Tom", I answered, the day just became better. "I've just arrived at Heathrow and I'm free tonight. Also I'm starving. Do you want to have dinner with me?" I checked my calendar whether I had time or not and agreed: "I'd love to! Come to me at 7 o'clock and you'll eat the best dinner you've ever had!" He chuckled. "I'm thrilled! See you in two hours then! Bye" "See you!", I rejoiced and hung up. ‘Mhm, what would he like to eat?’, I wondered. I decided to make Chili con carne and Rice. As soon as everything was ready I went to the loo looking at myself in the mirror. "Shit!", I panicked a little. I was all sweaty and my hair was a total mess. I jumped into the shower quickly and looked for something nice but casual to wear. Tight jeans and a white cotton shirt with lace on the back, that looks quite nice. Drying my hair I heard the doorbell ring. "Omg he's already here", I screamed internally. I checked myself in the mirror the last time "Not that bad". Then I opened the door: "Tom, so nice to see you ,..gee please come in, it's freezing!", I greeted him happily and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, you look lovely, Zoe. Mhmm that smeels delicious! May I ask what you are cooking?" He wanted to walk into the kitchen but I stopped him by jumping in front of him. "No, that's a surprise!" We almost touched each other and I realized again how tall he was, his blue, green eyes staring at me. "How can I help? I could lay the table!", he asked. "Just a second. I'll give you the plates. But don't try to sneak in the kitchen!", I smirked. He laid the table and I brought the pot with the Chili. “Yummy, that looks great!”, he said smelling at what I put on the table. We started to eat and talked about random things. After a short silence I asked him: "So, could you tell me how the premiere was? I can't remember one thing what happened after the movie. It’s no good sign that it ended with a hangover." I avoided looking directly into his eyes. "That's ok, we were celebrating. I also drank a bit much.", he laughed but then I saw sadness in his eyes which disappeared immediately. "The party was really nice and you talked to the whole cast being incredibly adorable." I gasped: "Oh no, did I do something embarrassing?" I got red and looked to the floor. "No, no", he chuckled, "you were just a little tipsy but really cute" He grinned at me. I cleaned up the table and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. "Sure! Which one?" I pointed at my movie shelf. "Choose something!" I made some snacks and went back to the living room where Tom already selected a dvd. "What are we watching?" "Surprise", he said smirking. Somehow I knew what it was and I wasn't surprised when the menu of Jurassic Park appeared. I laughed and pressed play cuddling into the sofa. During the movie I scooted over a bit to lean onto his shoulder. I could feel his heartbeat and got sleepy. The next morning I woke up really confused. I was in my bed just in pajamas. How did I get here? I stood up and found a note on the refrigerator.

You fell asleep and I didn't want to weak you up. I hope you don't mind that I helped you putting on your pjs. It was fun last night and I’d love to do it again. Have a nice day! Tom xx

I blushed knowing no one was here though. I got dressed and ate some cereal. Grabbing my coat I left my flat and headed to work. The work was mainly done so I wasn't very busy that day therefore Ray and I had much time to talk. Before I wanted to leave, my employer Mrs. Monaghan ordered me into her office. I got really nervous hoping I wouldn't get fired. I knocked and heard a warm: "Come in". I closed the door behind me and sat on the chair in front of her. "Before you start, please, don't fire me. This job is so important to me, please!", I pleaded. Mrs. Monaghan just laughed though. I think I looked very stupid because I expected everything but laughing. "Did I do something funny?", I asked confused. She chuckled: "No, god no. I won't fire you. The opposite actually. I have a new, better job for you. A guest who was at your last event really liked your work and wants you to work for him. It’s a daughter company of ours and probably the best chance for you to climb up the greasy pole. The problem is you'll have to move to Los Angeles. But you'll earn much more money and the city is just incredible. Now, what do you say?", she watched my reaction in excitement. I thought about it what felt like ages. What? Where? Does that mean I have to leave my life here behind? Leave Tom behind? I’ve only lived here for 6 months! "Uhm...can I think about it for a while? It's a huge change and I'm not quite sure.", I said biting on my bottom lip. "Of course! But at the end of the week I need an answer.", she answered assuring. I nodded and headed home after I said goodbye. What should I say to Tom? We just built up a great friendship and I know when I move to LA we'll lose contact pretty soon. And I don't want to lose him. As soon as I was at home I called Tom and asked whether he could come over so we could talk about the new job offer.

 

Tom's POV  
After Zoe called me I got ready and walked to her flat. She sounded worried so I got nervous. 'What does she want to tell me that worries her that much?', I wondered. She greeted me with a tight embrace and we cooked together. The waiting was killing me so I had to ask: "You seem nervous! Is everything alright?" She avoided looking at me. "Uhm I'll tell you later. It's not the right time." I nodded but it scared me. 'Please, don't break off our friendship.’ I thought. ‘I really thought if I waited long enough she would be ready for a relationship.’ We ate in an uncomfortable silence and I begged her to tell me what was bothering her. "Wait a second", she said and cleaned up the table quickly.  
"I'm sorry I was so mysterious but I have good news.", she smiled but she didn't seem to be happy. "Then why do you sound so sad?", I frowned. "I got a promotion", she murmured. I smiled: "But that's great-", she interrupted me: "I have to move to Los Angeles though." Wait, What? I tried to find my words. "And...Will you go?" I saw how tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know. I love my life in London and I just started to feel at home here but in LA are so many opportunities for me." She sobbed at the end. "Nothing is keeping me here anymore, isn't it?" ‘Now you have the chance to tell her you love her, Thomas. Tell her!’, my mind screamed. "Uhm, I suppose not." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She turned around suddenly and I could hear weeping. "Does that mean you don't care whether I leave or not?", she almost shouted. "You twist my words. I just want your best and when it means you have to go to LA I’ll support you.", I tried to calm her. But she wouldn’t listen and cried back: "I bet you think I'm being selfish. It is probably better if you go now, Tom. I have to pack." I grabbed her arm: "Zoe, please, you have to believe me." She started back. "Leave me alone, Tom. Go now!" I walked towards the door. I looked back and wanted to say goodbye but she wasn't there anymore. I went home very disappointed and sad. I didn't want our paths to diverge after a fight, I needed to say goodbye properly. Maybe it's the last time we see each other and that broke my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe's POV  
I wasn't sure what on earth drove me to shout at him like this, he was kind and comforting but I just shouted at him. ‘You're so incredibly stupid!’, I thought angrily. Maybe I was disappointed that he didn't argue with me to stay here. But I made a decision.   
After crying a bit and feeling pathetic I called Mrs. Monaghan to tell her I take the job and she congratulated me. "Your plane will depart at 11 am tomorrow. It was a pleasure to work with you! Have fun in LA, Goodbye Zoe." I smiled: "Thank you Mrs. Monaghan. For everything! Goodbye." I hung up. Great. New job. Again. I hope starting a new life in LA will be as easy as it was here. I packed my stuff and went to bed for the last time in London. ‘Tomorrow I have to leave everything behind and with everything I mean Tom.’, I pondered. 

I woke up very early the next morning and went to the airport after eating breakfast at Adam's to say goodbye. I’m really going to miss Ray and him. I checked in and waited at a cafe for the flight. 1 hour later I got into the plane and immediately fell asleep because I was busy packing last night instead of sleeping. I woke up just before we made a stop in NYC and luckily wasn't tired anymore when we started to fly towards LA. 

Searching for my seat I saw a man about my age who sat on my place. "Excuse me, Sir. But that’s my seat." He looked at me and I noticed how handsome he was. Very different compared to Tom though. Short blond hair, very muscular, nice smile.... he interrupted my thoughts by saying: "Oh I'm so sorry, Miss. I've never been to America and wanted to look at the landscape a bit but unfortunately I won’t see anything but clouds of course." He chuckled and I did too. "No problem, I'll take your seat then although it's my first time here as well. May I ask where you come from?" I blushed a bit. "New Zealand and my name's Liam. I'm a personal trainer and my last client lived in London. Now I have a new offer in LA; that’s why I’m here. What about you? Oh and, I'm sorry I forgot to ask. What’s your name, Darling?" Darling. Tom used to call me Darling. ‘Wait, stop thinking about him.’, I had to remind myself. "I'm Zoe" I smiled at him, "from Germany and I'm organizing parties and stuff. My prior employer had a promotion for me but for that I need to move to LA and now I'm here." 

We talked for a while and found out we lived in the same area. A couple hours later the stewardess told us we would land pretty soon. As soon as we did Liam and I hugged each other before saying goodbye getting of the plain. I got my suitcases and looked out for a sign with my name. "Frey" There it was. The young woman who was holding it was about my age and looked really cute. Short white dress with colorful flowers, cowboy boots and a flower crown, her long brown hair in a braid that ended at her lower rips. I waved and she saw me immediately. "Hey Miss Frey may I call you Zoe? I'm Lily, your assistant. I'll bring you to your flat and can show you LA if you want to. We will have so much fun together I can tell!" She talked very fast but I liked her right away. We drove for about 25 minutes and chatted the whole time, it felt like I’ve known her for ages. 

My eyes almost dropped out because we didn't enter a flat, this was a little house. Wonderfully decorated, with a completely new kitchen, a big TV and a King Size bed in an incredible bedroom. Lily giggled when she saw my face. "I thought you would like it! The best thing is it's already paid. The company wants you to be happy here." I turned around. "Thank you so much! I love it. I think I'll unpack my suitcases and if you want to we can make a little sightseeing tour this afternoon." She nodded eagerly. "Wait, it's 2.30 pm now, I'll pick you up at 4 o'clock if that’s ok." She left the room, "see you, Zoe!" 

 

So, here I was; in my new house in a new city. After everything was unpacked my phone rang. "Hello Ray", I spoke into it. "Hey Sweetie! Is everything all right? How is LA? Have you already met some celebrities?" I laughed. "That’s so typical, but No, not yet. Oh, it's great here! Warm, sunny and my new assistant is a real cutie. She and I are going sightseeing in an hour." He sighed. "That's good! I hope you find some nice friends there. But I'll miss you, Mrs. Monaghan gave your job to a woman who I don't like at all. She's arrogant and she treats us like dirt. But I don't want to complain now, Adam made dinner and I have to go. Have fun in LA! We'll talk again soon. Goodbye!" I smiled. "Okay, bye Ray!", he hung up. I jumped into shower quickly and changed into more comfortable clothes. Lily came and we walked to her car. "I'm going to drive by my flat to show you where I live then we just make a tour through the whole city and if you want to we can visit Hollywood!" I giggled in anticipation. "Oh I'd love to!" We stopped only a few streets later and she showed me briefly around her flat. We drove around in the city and looked at the most popular things. It was sunset when we stood in front of the 'Hollywood' sign. "Wow, it's beautiful", I said looking over the city with big eyes. "I knew you'd like it", Lily answered. "I'm really getting tired though, it was a long day!" I yawned. Lily walked back to the car. "Maybe we just drive home and go to Hollywood another time!" I nodded and we drove back home. For the first time since I met Tom I didn't dream of him that night. Perhaps it was a sign that I started forgetting him, but I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. 

 

I settled in my job very fast and I liked most of the people I worked with. I was so busy all the time because of the many celebrities wanting their parties to be organized by our company. Already at my third day here I was hired to plan the birthday party of a Victoria’s Secret angel. She wanted to celebrate her 25th Birthday like a princess what seemed a little childish to me but it was fun to organize and I tried to make everything the way she wanted it to be. Apparently I did because she gave a bonus of over 800 dollar what really made my week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling or gramar mistakes I am not english/american after all :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! xx

About 3 weeks after I moved to LA I walked around in the city searching for a nice park to go jogging. Half an hour later I stopped at a cafe near a little lake at the edge of the town. I ordered a coffee when I saw a man walking towards me. First I didn't recognize him but then I remembered. It was Liam, the guy I met in the plane from London to LA. Wow, he was really tall, almost as tall as Tom... He smiled and said: "Hey Zoe! So glad I meet you again. I totally forgot to ask you for your phone number."He winked and I nodded smiling. "So did I. Do you want to take a seat?" He sat on the chair beside me. "Sure, thank you. So, are you feeling at home here already?" We talked about my house, my job, his job, Los Angeles, just random things until we forgot how much time had passed. He looked at his watch and stood up. "Oh I'm so sorry I have to leave now, but before I forget it again may you give me your phone number?", he said with a perfectly white smile on his face. I blushed a little and replied: "Of course, here you go!" I gave him my number and he kissed me on my cheek. 

 

After texting for a while he asked me out on a date and I agreed trying to avoid any thoughts about Tom. The next day we met at a coffee and later drove to the 'Hollywood' sign. Coincidentally it was sunset again and we sat on the car just talking. It was very romantic and I felt happy in that moment until he began to lean over trying to kiss me. Suddenly I panicked and didn’t know whether to continue or ask him to stop. I really liked him and didn’t want to disappoint him so I didn't refuse. Gladly we weren’t doing anything after the kiss and I thought about it at home. I felt a bit guilty to go this far with Liam and not with Tom although he was the man I was dreaming of. 

The following week I saw him every night and I started to fall in love with him but deep in my heart I knew my heart belonged to Tom. A month later he asked me to be his girlfriend and I replied with a ‘yes’ although I wasn’t fully convinced that he was the right one for me. 

My birthday came soon and Lily wanted to take me to Hollywood because we didn't visit it on my first day here. The tour was great and I listened to everything the guide said. I didn't know how but Lily managed to get us VIP tickets for a movie they were filming here right now. I asked her a thousand times what movie it was, she wouldn’t answer though and just grinned like a goof. We looked around the set but I saw nothing but green screen. Suddenly a deep voice with an Australian accent said: "Excuse me, can I help you? You seem to be a bit lost." I turned around and recognized Chris Hemsworth standing behind me. He smiled suddenly recognizing me. "Oh hey there. Zoe, right? Tom took you to the Thor premiere last year." My eyes widened and Lily next to me almost fainted. "Uhm…uhm yes, I'm surprised you still know who I am.", I stuttered. He answered laughing: "Tom talked almost every day just about you so...Wait, I totally forgot to ask why are you here?" What? Tom talked about me? Stop it, focus! "I got a new job and had to move to LA for it and here I am. What about you? What are you filming right now?" He smiled. "Nice to hear you live here now. Maybe we can have lunch together some day. I'm filming the Avengers right now. Didn't Tom tell you? He's here as well." I chocked. What? Tom is here? I didn't know what to do or say so I gave Chris my phone number quickly and left Lily still utterly surprised what just happened. "What the hell is going on here?" Lily asked confused why I'm almost running to the exit. "I'll explain you everything as soon as we're in the car."   
"Now. Tell me. Everything. Why do you know Chris Hemsworth and what’s this about you and Tom?", she begged me to answer her. I sighed and began to tell her everything about how I met Tom and our almost kiss, the Thor premiere and our fight before I left. Lily just nodded and didn't answer immediately after I finished. "And why do you avoid meeting him? You could apologize and become friends again. Or more!" She smirked. I shook my head. "I don't know. Perhaps I feel guilty because I'm in a relationship with Liam right now or I'm just too afraid to talk to him." We drove home and the following night the only thing I dreamed about was Tom what was quite disturbing sleeping in one bed with Liam. I wanted to tell him but I got to that point where I also have strong feelings for him and couldn’t get over it if he would leave me after I told him about Tom and my dreams.

The next week Chris and I ate lunch together and talked about everything but Tom. Thank god he noticed it and avoided talking about him as well. Somehow I managed it not to meet Tom while he was filming in LA. But a part of me was sad about it and wanted me to set everything right again.


End file.
